custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChineseLegolas/A Progressive MOC Blog
Old Stuff | Duet MOCs | Contest! Wow. My first MOC blog in almost a year! I think I'm a bit rusty, but I finally started to build again today when the last of my Bricklink shipments arrived. Originally, I planned to stop MOCcing after I finished with my 17 Toa. Yeah, well, The Duet Universe rolled along and with it a brand new cast of characters. The Duet Universe is a completely different storyline from my Infernum Universe. I will start it once the Madness Series is over. Ok, ok. Enough of my rambling on. Here are the MOCs! Old Stuff Note: These guys never got any time in the spotlight on CBW. So, I'll re-introduce them on this big MOC blog. I'll keep this section quick. Mary2_(1).JPG|Revamped "Mary", Infernum Fiend. Serasb_(1).JPG|Seras, Toa of Time. Nexor_(1).JPG|Nexor, Toa of Magnetism. Vyanderb.JPG|Vyander, Toa of Stone. Newval (1).JPG|Valaryx, Toa of Plantlife, revamped. Much thinner, more streamlined. Newval (2).JPG|She's now armed with two bone blades and sports one of my few Kanohi, a trans-black Kaukau. Mother's Day Gift Lol, random moc I quickly made for my mom. She loves penguins and so do I, so I promised her I'd make a penguin for her out of lego. At first, I tried to use Rando's Waddler as a base, but that didn't turn out so well. (Sorry, no offense.) In the end, I turned to good ol' system: penguins.JPG|These are Emperor Penguins. My mom is the leftmost penguin. I'm the chick and my dad is the rightmost penguin. At the request of my mom, I gave the dad penguin graying hair. This is in reference to my dad's current hair situation. The Inc. Theinc (2).JPG|A group shot of the band of mercenaries hired by Anzix in Book 3. Theinc (1).JPG|I'm skipping the Matoran, they're fairly simple. Here's the first of the Agori, (insert name here). I've never been good with Agori, Matoran, or small builds in general. Hence, the standard Agori torso. Theinc (3).JPG|Another unnamed Agori. This guy is my favourite of the bunch. I tried to be more creative with the Agori, and this was the result. Theinc (4).JPG|This guy eats Skakdi for breakfast. Calais Note: This MOC blog is "progressive" as I'll be adding MOCs as soon as I complete them. Bear with me! I'll try to release a MOC daily or every two days. Calais.JPG|Welp... here she is. The Ice Agori, Calais. Honestly, building this many small people is beginning to bore me. So, somehow, I'm pretty depressed with Calais, even though she one of my favourite characters in Duet. :D Calaismech (1).JPG|And here she is, all ready and kitted up for fighting. This my first ever attempt at a MOC such as this. It's a MOC surrounding a MOC, if you will. It was hard, for sure, but Calais' mech turned out awesome. Calaismech (2).JPG|She's armed with Laevateinn, which takes it's name from a legendary Norse blade. Here, in the Duet Universe, it's a top-tier gunblade. Deimos Deimos2.JPG|He's back, and without ugly shoulders! And now he's also missing an arm. I feel for ya, Deimos, I really do. Deimosmech (1).JPG|Here's his mech! Big defensive unit, equipped with a scutum, a wall shield. Deimosmech (2).JPG|His legs were real fun to build, and as one might be able to tell, the hardest part was mounting the brain attack visors as armour. However, all in all, I think Calais' mech is a bit more streamlined and part-efficient than Deimos'. Arsena Arsena2.JPG|Oh, look. It's a female protector of earth. Nah, she's a Matoran of Gravity. She's my favourite of the bunch, I just really like the purple colour. It's been so rare, relatively speaking, up until now. Mayumi Mayumi2.JPG|The medic of the team. In the end, I scrapped any and all Glat/HF head styles and went with a black noble Rau. Kolofu Kolofu2.JPG|Meet the Earth Agori and the heavy weapons guy on the team. Not much to say about him, his build is similar to Calais'. I changed his legs, so now they're identical to Calais'. Hush hush (3).JPG|Meet "Hush". One of the Dark Hunters surviving the Reformation. He's feared for his silence and his rather macabre weapons... hush (2).JPG|...but she's just really timid. Don't let her scare you! hush (4).JPG|Hush is my most visually complex MOC to date. This is also the first time I've used such a high amount of system. My rigid colour scheme, only gray, forced me to use other means of armor. Thus, I turned to system pieces. They work well, I think. hush (1).JPG|The lil' dudes. Contest This contest is very, very simple. Just build a Ce-Matoran. The design for this Matoran isn't set in stone, but I'd like it to be Av-Matoran size. Any mask works. Standard Psionics colour scheme. A bit of background info on this Matoran. *She is the Helryx of Matoran in the Duet Universe. *She's fairly aged. *No more cane. I can't imagine her holding a staff or anything. The winner of this contest, that is, the design I like most, will be given, I dunno, a small badge or something. I will then take that design and build it myself. All runner-ups get a cookie. Deadline. Eh. Deadlines are lame. UPDATE Interest seems to have been piqued by the timeline. Therefore, I am adding a second part to the contest. Imagine a set of characteristics for the Ce-Matoran. Will she be the sage master type? Or something more unique? The more weird perks, the better. Maybe she is secretly a stamp collector. The one I like most will be the one I use in *all* my stories. As a prompt, here is the Ce-Matoran's name: Etain. Perhaps that will provide some ideas. (probably not) ---- And, a bit of a surprise! I'll release the Duet Universe timeline early: ---- Thanks for reading this! 'Talk | Stories | ''Bionicle: CCG ''' Category:Blog posts